Brownstripe's discovery
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Friendship, Family, Action, and Adventure and some romance. And a surprise ending.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Brownstripe here. I am here to tell you my story. I lived in a clan called the Sierra Travelers Clan. What my clan does is travel to their chosen worlds through a remarkable invention, called the dimension portal. There have been others before me, and I, myself have chosen the world of Anastasia. I will find out about the mystery of her story, and think on certain parts of it. _Pretty awesome, huh?_

My leader Sunrise has some assumptions on her theory. _She wonders of the time between the revolt and Anya's cast out scene, and she also wonders where Pooka has come from, since she absolutely adores that adorable puppy and so do I too. She assumes that Grand Duchess Marie somehow got out of Russia to Paris during the revolt by using the train or a boat. And she assumes that Dimitri was found by Vlad after the revolt somewhere in St. Petersburg near the palace._ That is a lot, hmm?

The day I came to my world was in late autumn/early winter, it was sunny with a flat copper blue sky, the leaves leaving their branches to the ground, the geese and ducks honking and quacking as they fled south. I was dressed in blue trousers, a thick black sweater, brown boots, and a gray trench coat. I was walking home to Upworld House where down below rests the dimension portal and my room. I greeted my clanmates around Upworld House, and made my way down in the elevator. It opened up, revealing a crowd of clanmates talking and laughing. I glanced at the portal, shining brightly to await me. I shivered with excitement.

"Hey, Stripe! You look good! Man, you certainly chose your world well." said a voice as I turned to see my best friend, Foxleaf. She was smiling widely and I chuckled, "Fox! How is the power down here? You are missing a beautiful day!".

"Well, couldn't complain. Power's excellent as usual, and I got my room and the library here to keep me busy on the breaks from my duty". replied Fox.

"That's good news, Foxleaf, but I believe you are needed now." chuckled a voice as I glanced to see Sunrise coming toward us.

"Oh, what is it, Sunrise?" asked Fox as a sudden boom came from up above, filling sound in the air. One of the clanmates was shouting, "The emergency power got shortened again!".

Fox slightly growled, "Drat! Now I have to find new batteries and who knows what else". and thanked Sunrise politely and left into the elevator to up top to check the situation. Meanwhile, I was looking at Sunrise, who chuckled._ Man, she may be wise, but she is scary good when she knows things._ Like she heard my thoughts, she winked, and then putted her left hand out holding a necklace in her fingers._ Oh, my necklace is finished! Wow, it's incredible!_ I looked closely to see a dog in shape of Pooka, bronze, and the dog stands under a vertical gold crown that is tied into a metal necklace. I grinned, and gently took it into my right hand, feeling the cool metal totem on my palm. Sunrise slightly nodded her head, and left.

I went to the cafeteria and grabbed some brunch to go, and headed to my room which is number 1 because it was the beginning of the numbers of Anastasia's time era. Coming in, welcoming me is roses tied into the lining of the ropes in my doorway, the floor stained chestnut, the walls dark blue with murals of the Russian palace and the Eiffel Tower, the ceiling painted as the canopy of trees. My bed is black with stitched white stars, my dresser stained oak. I ate my food while changing from my sweater to a comfortable long-sleeved green shirt, covering it up with a thick soft white scarf to go along with my trench coat, and grabbed a brown cap hat. After I finished up, I headed to my bathroom, which has the same flooring, the walls white with pictures of Anastasia's world characters, the sink and toilet pale cream, and the shower is englassed with modern Russian tiles. I freshed up, headed out, and went to the portal where everybody was waiting with Sunrise behind them. Sunrise then nodded, and the portal turned on, showing the rainbow colors. I walked up, everybody divided up in parts, making a line for me toward her. Sunrise looked me down and up, and smiled. She gestured to the portal, I nodded, and turned to see everybody including Fox grinning at me and making thumbs up all around. I smirked, turned, and leaped into the portal.

Rainbow colors flashed around me, I heard voices echoing the tunnel, then something bright flashed behind me. I turned to see and I gaped at the sight as I recognized them._ Holy, it's the royal family, Tsar Nicholas and his wife Alexandra and the kids! Oh, man, the kids are timestruck in their ages, Olga, the other girls, and little Alexei!_

"Hey, I am not little!" said a young, slightly echoing voice as I stared at Alexei as he thought-said it.

"Son, you may be young, but you are plenty big enough." chuckled a deep, humorous voice as I heard Tsar Nicholas.

"Yeah! Papa is right! You can't complain of that, brother!" echoed the girls as they gently compliment Alexei and their father.

"Kids, I believe our new friend needs to introduce herself." sternly said their mother, Alexandra. I shook my head from the shock, and politely introduced myself. They introduced themselves and said no formalities. I nodded, and asked why they're here.

Nicholas smirked, and asked his son, " Why don't you show Brownstripe, Alexei?". "Sure, Papa!". happily replied a grinning Alexei. He positioned himself, then ran, and leaped toward me. I stepped back, watching him step into a way I'd never believe until I saw it with my own eyes!_ What the heck is he doing? Is he changing?_ I watched his body change smaller and smaller, then a brief light made my eyes avoid it until it got gone. I glanced at the space, nothing, then I heard a tiny bark, and then I looked down, widening my eyes at the sight._ It's Pooka! Wait a second, those eyes! I know these eyes. No freaking way! Alexei is Pooka!_ Alexei/Pooka smiled at me in a sly way, winked, and glanced at his family. I looked at the family, they are smiling._ Hold on! They knew of this!_

"Oh yes, Brownstripe. Our son has been given a second chance, but he had to be a dog this time. He wants to help his sister, which is Anastasia. He is healthy and strong, he may be a puppy, but he has to help in any way of Anastasia's destiny." said Nicholas patiently.

"And you are to help him. We know your story, and your history. This is why we chose you and Alexei to help my little girl, sweet Anastasia". replied Alexandra._ She is right! I chose this world and they chose me. I want to help and so I will._ I nodded and the family smiled. Alexei barked impatiently and I picked him up. He gave his parents a lick on the cheek and pawed his sisters as I held him to their heights. They waved and we waved back and then the family disappeared. Alexei whimpered and I comforted him that he will see them again. He smiled widely, and barked as he gestured at the end of the tunnel, showing St. Petersburg. I nodded and ran, holding Alexei in my hands, barking happily, impatient to see Anya. I then leaped, then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Uhh. Who is shaking me? I hear a voice._ "Wake up, Stripe!" said a young, chipper voice. _Oh right, Alexei._ I wake up to a pair of pale blue eyes staring right at me, and I yelped out of surprise. "Don't ever do that, Alexei!" I sternly said to Alexei. He backed off with a sheepish smile, innocently looking at me with these soulful eyes. I rolled my eyes, and sighed softly. I got up on four legs and felt heavier._ Wait, four legs!_ I noticed a frozen stream and I walked to it, looking at my reflection._ Huh, I look like a Siberian Husky._ My top pelt is consisted from my old hair which is brown, and it is fairly long-furred. From my muzzle to my underbelly, the color is pale tan which consisted from my old skin. My dark brown eyes remain, and I have a black stripe along from my forehead to the tip of my tail. _I love this form._

Hearing Alexei come by me, I glanced at him, and figured that he could be my size in a few years, give or take if that's even possible, of course. "You look really pretty, Stripe." he complimented with a smile. I smiled, and looked around to check out our surroundings. We seem to be in the forest and it is snowing lightly. It seems like the sun is dipping below the trees._ Gonna be dark soon. We need to find Anya, she is gotta be somewhere._ I asked Alexei if he knows where she is. He simply nodded yes, and led the way. We chatted like old friends and I had to help him when he got into deep snow by carrying him out. Soon, we found the well-worn trail, and we sniffed for traces in the air. Alexei found Anya's smell for he recognized it from his past. He told me that Anya particularly likes the sense of lilies and violets, and that even if she has amnesia now, she still wears the smell. So we followed the scent, and found the orphanage.

We hid in bushes, behind the trees near the gate of the orphanage. We found out that her cast out day is coming near, so we slept in chosen spots that night and the next night. Alexei would quietly whine or cry when he saw Anya, realizing that he missed her so much. And I frowned at Anya's misery, and growled at the mean woman of the orphanage. I would smile when I see Anya comfort her younger friends. _Lord, she surely looks like her father Nicholas._

Then the day came. We found her at the crossroads, playing with her and directing her in the way to St. Petersburg. I barked and leaped around Anya while she carried Alexei, walked across the log, teased Alexei as he played with the cottage children, barked goodbye to the cottage family, amused by Alexei as he investigated the woodland animals, and finally we came into sight of St. Petersburg , grinning and howling as Anya sung the end of her song. We came into the city, Anya named Alexei as Pooka, of course, and she coincidentally named me Stripe since she saw my stripe on myself. We found the train station, Anya was waiting for her turn, I was sitting at her right side as she held Alexei in her arms. I growled softly at the man who insulted Anya, and was petted softly by the crafty woman behind Anya as she told Anya about Dimitri. We left by walking toward the palace, and Alexei was becoming excited and telling me that he remembers it, then he leaped out from Anya, and went into the hole of the wood door. Anya busted it out and we came in. I smelt so many smells, I found Alexei's scent and followed it. I found him under the tables, and he was watching Anya. He said that if Anya acts strangely, then she is slowly remembering. I watched Anya with him, following her to the great hall. I gaped at the glorious ballroom and the great pictures of the family. I listened to her second song, and I was shocked when the people of the pictures came out, so vivid and so colorful. I realized they were the ghosts of Anya's past, and I saw the royal family, with Alexei as human. I glanced at the dog Alexei and saw that he was staring too. Then it stopped instantly with the boys' interrupting. Alexei and I followed Anya as she hurried up the stairs, and stopped as Dimitri told her to.

I was partly distracted by Vlad as he petted me and I partially watched Dimitri._ Man, it looks like he is starting to remember her now. His heart must be holding an old crush, waiting for the right moment._ The scene went on as normal, and we got on the train with no problems, through I think the conductor was watching me so I must behave. I rolled my eyes as I laid down on the floor, watching Anya and Dimitri being immature. Then Vlad came in, the trouble started. I barked and raced across the floor to the cargo train car, then I heard unusual creepy laughter. I realized it was the green demons making the chains of the train break. I growled and yelped as I tried to hold on with my claws as our train car went berserk, then Dimitri went for the brake under the train. Anya brought the dynamite, and we all hid behind some boxes, hearing the boom. Then I was thrown against the entrance of the door, Alexei yelping for me, and I got picked up by Vlad, then I held my breath as Vlad and the others jumped off to earth. I accidentally ate some snow, and leaped out of Vlad's arms, shaking out any snow from my fur. Anya and Dimitri grumbled and argued, and I growled, distracting them.

Vlad then spoke, "Stripe is right. You are making a scene! Now, I believe we should get going, after all, we have a long way to go".

"Come on, that dog is trouble!" grumbled Dimitri. "No, she is not, you stupid! Besides, now what do we do now? Walk?" reprimanded Anya.

I rolled my eyes, then something caught my eyes, then I walked to see a half log. Putting a front paw on the rim, I barked to grab their attention.

Vlad saw my idea, "Ah, Stripe. That is genius! Atta girl!". Anya grinned and Dimitri only raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. After Vlad explains the idea, they attached some rope to my body, and I became a puller for their luggage and Alexei as the others walked. "Mush, Stripe! You are awesome!" yelped Alexei as he sat at the front of the luggage sled and I grinned at his excitement, and pulled._ If I remember right, the bridge scene gotta be next. Maybe I should do something to get Anya and Dmitiri closer. Hmm, I got to figure this out._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah, here we are. The bridge. It is totally green here._ Vlad got the harness off me, and I stretched the aches out of my legs. Anya was getting confused and sad. Dimitri was off the right of me. Vlad was playing with Alexei. I glanced around, and grinned. Leaping up to my paws, I went, and clenched a pretty lily in my teeth, and brought it to Dimitri. I nudged his hand, looked at him pleadingly as he received the lily.

"I really should apologize to her, huh?", asked Dimitri. I barked softly, wagged my tail. He then replied, "You know, you are not trouble. You're good, Stripe". I licked his hand, and turned to nudge him into the direction of Anya. "Ok, ok. I'm going". he chuckled. Then he went to Anya as Vlad was talking to her on the bridge. He politely apologized and offered her the lily. Anya was surprised, and smiled softly as she put her flower over her left ear. Dimitri was staring softly at her as she asked how did she look. He whispered that she looks really good. Then Anya said that she is ready to learn to be a duchess. I barked with Alexei as the others cheered.

I ran, chased, laid down, ate and barked as we traveled along. I comforted Anya as she frantically remembers the names of her family, and nudged Dimitri in comfort as he failed miserably in impressing Anya._ He should be himself. _I played with Alexei and Vlad. _I feel like I have a family. Alexei is like a cousin or nephew to me, Vlad's a good friend, and Anya & Dimitri are, well, extremely close to me._ Then we arrived at the boat, I was running beside Vlad as Anya held Alexei, as the boys held the luggage. I barked goodbye to Russia, and welcomed the travels on the boat.

That day, Dimitri presented a really beautiful dress to Anya to wear, and so she did while I rested with Alexei as the boys played chess. At Vlad's exclamation, I glanced up to see Anya in her dress._ Wow, she looks incredible!_ I turned to see Dimitri, and saw a really surprised and tender look in his eyes._ Perhaps his heart is coming to realize the crush now._ Vlad pulled him toward Anya, and asked them to dance. Vlad had a smirk, and I looked at him, he winked at me. I perked my ears._ Smart Vlad. He is on the plan too!_ I looked at the dancing couple. They looked so right, so peaceful. I patiently waited for the near-kiss and nothing. _He is shy. Grr, I thought it worked!_ I went to find him while Anya was confused and looked a bit concerned. I saw Alexei coming to comfort Anya. I smiled and looked for Dimitri. I found him in the cargo area, and barked to get his attention. He was looking foolish and embarrassed as I came up to him. I whined as I nudged his right arm and he looked at me. I gave a questioning look at him, and he sighed.

"I tried everything, Stripe. I stank, I failed. Now she probably is mad at me for leaving like that." he heavily said. I snorted, and tilted my head and barked. "You are right. I should go up there, huh? But what do I do now, girl? I did everything". he asked. I shook my head, and pressed my nose to his heart under his shirt, and whined as I looked at his eyes. He confusedly said, "Follow my heart?". I shook my head, and barked. "Be myself?, oh, come on, Stripe. I am just a con man, and before that, I was a kitchen boy. What will she think?". I snorted and grumbled as I nudged his right arm. He chuckled, "Oh, all right. You never know until you can try, huh?". I happily barked, and leaped, put my paws on his chest as I licked him on the cheek. He laughed and gently pushed me off, and wiped the dog slobberoff his face.

We happily left the cargo area after that one-sided talk, and Anya was surprised as Dimitri apologized for leaving her at the deck. I gently smiled as she gladly accepted, and she went off to change into her pajamas. I was surprised at Dimitri thanking me and petting me on the head, and left to find Vlad. Alexei looked at me.

"You planned for this, did you?". suspectedly asked Alexei. I simply nodded and Alexei smirked, and thanked me for Anya which who was really confused earlier. Later that night, I slept beside Dimitri, and was shook awake by Alexei, who was yelling that Anya was gone. I startled up, and went to find Anya while Alexei continued to wake up Dimitri. I found her walking to the rim of the boat, and I tried to grab her pajama pants, but she startled me. I heard Dimitri's shouts and barked loudly to grab his attention. He got near, then a huge wave came over, washing over the deck and him. I ran to him, barking and nudging him as he hurriedly fort up, and climbed to the crow's nest, then he swung around to save Anya just as she was poised to jump. Instantly, Anya woke up screaming of the Romanov curse and things. Dimitri immediately held her, and comforted her as I waited at the base. Eventually, they came down. Anya looked very shaken from the nightmare, and Dimitri looked worried. I barked, and whimpered as I nudged Anya and she hugged me around my neck, I was still, looking at Dimitri. He looked at me, concerned and determined. I gave him a gesture at Anya and he simply nodded. I softly pulled out of Anya's grip, and saw that she was crying. I licked her tears, and she grimly smiled at me, petting me on the neck. Dimitri came and comforted her and gently asked if she was okay. She nodded and said that she wanted to go to the room now. Dimitri nodded, and guided her back to the room as I followed them. Alexei was happy to see Anya and she went to sleep from the help of myself and Dimitri. We all went to sleep after that terrifying event._ Why, Rasputin? Anya doesn't deserve this, you evil man. Happy thoughts.. Next should be Sophie and Paris after this._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here we are, Sophie's house. Hey, that was my nose!_ I grumbled from being locked out along with Alexei, and I followed him to the reachable bench. Together, we watched everything. I giggled at Alexei's short attention span, as he's falling asleep slowly, and then the question of the escape came. I paid attention to Dimitri and watched his surprise and shock at Anya's question._ He finally got it! Oh, my, he realized now that he has fallen in love with the duchess, who is really Anya. He got memories coming back to him, I can tell. _I watched him leave, and I came off the bench to check on him. At the patio, he looked so miserable and shocked. I whimpered as I nudged him at his leg. He startled, looked down at me, and sighed as he put his hand on my head. I gave a questioning look.

"Oh, you couldn't believe this, but Anya is really the duchess! I love her, but now what? Should I let her go or tell her the truth?" semi-whispered Dimitri. I tilted my head, and turned my snout to the house as he gave a questioned look.

"Tell her? I can't, Stripe! What if she doesn't love me then?". he asked. I growled and whined. Dimitri pinched his nose and sighed, "You're right, Stripe. I should do it. I need to tell Vlad of the truth, and he'll help me to tell Anya". I barked happily, and nudged his left hand. Then Vlad came out, excited, blabbering things, as Dimitri tried to talk.

They soon left for the shopping trip to downtown Paris, while us dogs Alexei and I took pleasant naps and chatted quite a while. When they got back, I saw Dimitri and I realized that he didn't talk to them yet. Anya looked really excited and nervous for the play later tonight where she'll meet her grandmother. The boys left to get changed, and Anya changed from her pretty pink dress whch she looked really great in it. She wore the beautiful sapphire blue gown._ Oh, she looks so gorgeous! Dimitri will be really surprised._ I sneaked into the car where Anya will ride in, and then got off, exploring the grounds around the opera house, watching Anya & the others go in after complients and greetings. I waited patiently while I sneaked in some snacks from nearby shops, and saw Anya running out, crying. I realized that the scene went on, causing everything upside down. Then I found Dimitri with his head down at the stairs. I barked softly, whined to get his attention. Dimitri looked shocked, asked, "How did you..., never mind. You probably saw Anya, huh? I messed up, Stripe. Now I have to fix this. Anya deserves to have her family again, and the grand empress is it". I barked and glanced to see the empress Marie coming out. I nudged him, he startled, and then went to the car, pulling the driver out as I got in the side. He got in his seat, began driving, and Marie upset and angry. I dug into Dimitri's pocket, caught the music box gently with my teeth, drew it out with Dimitri's impressed look at me. I turned, dived into the backseat with Marie.

She looked insulted, saying, "Get your dog out!". Dimitri replied, "I can't, because Stripe here has something for you. Show her, girl".

I leaned closer, and she looked surprised, and gasped, "The music box!, where did you get it?".

Then we arrived at Sophie's house where Anya is, and Dimitri turned, looked at Marie, replied, "Let's say I had it for a reason. Please go talk to Anya. She simply wants a family, and she's losing hope because of me. I failed her. You probably don't want to fail either, do you, your highness?".

Marie sighed, gently received the music box from me. Dimitri went out, coming around the side, opening her door, and Marie coming out, containing the music box into her purse, and going in the house. I went out, sitting beside Dimitri, and we waited for the happy reunion. We heard it, and Dimitri pat me on the head, telling me to stay with Anya. I whined and licked his petting hand, and watched him leave. I got up, went tp push the door inward, and went in, and upstairs, where I saw Anya and Marie happily hugging and crying. I happily smiled, then barked for their attention. Anya happily called me over, and I went to them, being petted by her, and Marie amused to see me. Anya was confused, and Marie explained my involvement of the reunion and Anya was surprised, turned to hug me around the neck once again.

I settled down, watched them remember old times and all. They gladly talked all night, and I went to sleep with a last look at them._ Next is Dimitri's leaving, and Rasputin._


	5. Chapter 5

The next day went glorious for Anya yet depressing for Dimitri. I was worried._ Now what? How can I fix this?_ I was sitting beside Sophie, waiting for Anya to come out to try the golden gown when I noticed Dimitri going up the stairs to Marie's office. I quietly followed him, sneakily came in when the door opened, and I hid under one of the tables, watching him and Marie. I felt his struggle as he firmly said that he didn't want the money._ He loves Anya!_ When Marie made the discovery of Dimitri's past of a kitchen boy who saved her and Anya all those years ago, I hesitated to bark. I stared softly as Dimitri made his reply so heartfelt and left. I watched Marie realize that Dimitri has fallen in love with Anya, and I whined happily.

Unfortunately, Marie heard me and smiled softly as she asked, "Stripe, come out, please". I came out, my body low, my head bowed in respect.

"Relax, girl. I trust you know their love, don't you?". Marie thoughtfully asked. I barked affirmatively, and wagged my tail. Marie came closer, petting me on the head, and looked into my eyes.

She gently ordered, "Then find that young man, and make him see the truth. Bring him back to my granddaughter. I had never seen such a more powerful love than of my son Nicholas and his wife Alexandra, bless their souls. Anastasia deserves love and a family. I love her dearly, but he loves her more. Go do this for me, Stripe". I nodded my head and barked in respect and left in a bounce.

I slipped past Anya and Sophie, and went to find the others. I found Vlad in tears, and Alexei looking in a direction. I nudged Vlad, he grimly told me that Dimitri left. Alexei told me that he never thought he'd find out that Dimitri dearly loves his sister, and told me that he has the smell of leather and depression. I thanked Alexei and told him to look after Anya. He nodded, and I left.

Steadily the day was slipping into dusk, and I hurriedly followed Dimitri's scent, and found him at the Parisian train station. I startled him, and he gaped at me, said, "Stripe, what are you doing here?". I barked, and rudely dug into his left pocket, and pulled out the rose that Anya gave him on the shopping trip, and looked at him sternly, and growled.

"Anya gave me that. Oh, no, is she in trouble?". he worriedly asked and grabbed the rose in his hand. I quickly barked, as I heard my radio totem necklace, Sunrise's voice shouting that Rasputin just lured Anya. I pulled at his waistcoat, whining and growling. He quickly got the message, thrust his rose back in his pocket, and followed me as I quickly ran to the bridge. Then I saw him._ Rasputin._ I loudly barked, and Dimitri yelling and punching him. I helped Alexei by slapping my tail into the green demons and they disappeared. Alexei grinned, and thanked me. Then I glanced at Rasputin laughing and bringing the stone horse alive. I growled, my fur up, claws out, fangs out as the stone horse began attacking Dimitri. I went to him, pounced at the horse's face, scratching it in the eyes. It screamed in a loud whicker, and shook me off. In the air, I aimed for the snout, my fangs going for the nose, distantly hearing Dimitri and Sunrise from my necklace yell for me, then a hoof, pain, and bones crushing, then darkness.

I felt so light, like I was of air. I opened my eyes to see my body below me, unmoving with no sound, and I turned to see Anya and Dimitri battling their enemies. I saw Dimitri battling the horse, as Alexei received the green bottle, and clumsily fell as he rolled it to Anya by her feet.

"I see them too, Brownstripe. My sweet daughter is so brave, and that young man, I so much remember him when he was younger, causing mischief in the palace with Anya when she was just a child". whispered a voice. I turned to see Alexandra, glowing.

"Am I?". I asked. Alexandra replied, "No, you are not dead. You are in limbo, darling". while we watched Anya destroy the bottle, and Rasputin became dust. I happily saw Dimitri and Anya kiss finally, then Alexei barked, staring at my body as he sat. Anya and Dimitri yelled for me, ran to my body. Alexandra and I got closer, seeing them cry.

"Oh, Dimitri, she sacrificed her life for us". Anya cried as Dimitri held her, staring at my body with no sound, then said, "She told me to be myself. She knew everything. She wanted me to tell you that I truly love you, Anya". She was shocked as she stared at him. Then she looked at my body, and squinted, asked, "Wait, what is that?" as she saw my necklace._ Impossible! Only my clan and portal-travelers can see it!_

"Your necklace is visible cause simply you are dead to them". wisely said Alexandra. I looked at her, then Anya as she moved my fur from my necklace, fully seeing it in all its glory. "Oh, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Anya.

Dimitri said, "She hid it. Why?". Then moved to look like he was about to remove it, Alexandra went over them. Anya and Dimitri looked up, and glanced as Alexandra lightly landed, walking toward them and my body.

Anya gasped, "Mama?". Dimitri looked shocked.

Alexandra simply smiled, and replied, "Yes, my sweet girl".

Tears leaked out of Anya's eyes, and asked, "I thought..".

"No, darling. I am only a spirit. I have watched you, my Anastasia. We all did." replied Alexandra.

"Is Stripe safe?". asked Anya worriedly.

"She will be, for she has a chance to be back if you two promise something." said Alexandra.

"What is it, your highness?" out of the blue asked Dimitri.

Alexandra smiled, "Stripe simply had a wish all her life. She wanted a family, and so when she was with you, she felt like she belonged".

"A family? Us?". gasped Anya. She went quiet and looked at Dimitri.

They silently spoke with their eyes, and they turned with Dimitri speaking, "We accept, your highness. We will take care of her and be a family for her".

Alexandra's eyes sparkled as she smiled and nodded. She went to my necklace, whispering low that I can't even hear, and removed it. We all watched my body go in a bright white glow with the shadow showing through. It went back to human, getting smaller and smaller. Then the glow disappeared, revealing my body in child mode.

I gasped at the surprise, and Alexandra disappeared in gold lights, silently thought-telling me that I have a choice to come home to God or stay. Looking at Anya and Dimitri, I made my choice, then darkness once again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Alexei, stop it! _I woke to Alexei licking me and looking at me with wide eyes. I said, "Hey, what did I tell you!"., as voices whispered, "Stripe?". I looked up to see Dimitri and Anya curiously looking at me. I looked down at myself._ Alexandra. (smiles) Thanks._ I glanced at Alexei, he was grinning, and Anya looked at me, "Are you okay?".

"Yeah, I'm okay. I remember everything. Your mother was great. Uhh." I replied as I steadily got up to my feet. I was wearing my old clothes in child size, apparently. My voice sounds high-pitched, young. I figured my age got to be at least 6 or 7 now. I looked at Dimitri, he looked strangely odd. I frowned, whispered, "Sorry. I just wanted to have a family. You probably don't want to..". as Dimitri suddenly hugged me. He let go and stared at me, "Don't be silly. I want you to be my daughter. I didn't know that you didn't have a family. I can be your dad if you want me.". Anya then spoke, " And me if you want to."._ They really want me to be happy. I feel so happy!_ I looked at them, they are waiting for my answer. I grinned, and happily said, "Daddy, Mom!" as I hugged them. They responded happily, smiling and laughing. Then Alexei interrupted in a bark. I looked down to see Alexei holding Mom's crown in his mouth and Daddy received it. We got up, I picked Alexei up in my arms. Daddy realized the choice and told Mom that she has a choice now. Mom received her crown, looked at it, then Daddy, then down at me. She smiled, "I decided to have you all.". Alexei happily barked, and I cheered as Mom and Daddy kissed once more. Then Daddy widened his eyes, and looked at me and said, "Do you want to have a different name, or do you want to stay as Stripe?".

_Oh, I haven't thought on that! Well, Sierra might work, but that was in another life. I need another name since I have a completely new life with Mom and Daddy now._ I looked at Daddy, and asked, "Why don't you give me a name, Daddy?".

Mom widened her eyes and whispered into Daddy's ear. He looked thoughtful, and smiled at Mom, and nodded. "Well, my daughter, how about Roza?"._ Roza, that means rose! Hmm, pretty, yet not quite right._

"Daddy, Roza sounds pretty but it feels not quite right. Can we have Roza for my middle name?". I replied.

Daddy nodded, said, "Ok, daughter. We'll have Roza for your middle name, but we still need a first name.". He thought, then smiled, and whispered in Mom's ear. Mom's eyes widened her eyes, smiled and nodded.

"How do you feel about Jolie?". asked Daddy. _Hmm, Jolie. That is french for 'pretty'. Jolie Roza. That feels pretty good, yet there is something missing. Oh! Oh, yes, Nicole Jolie Roza Romanov. That is perfect!_

"Daddy, I found my name. What do you think of Nicole Jolie Roza Romanov?". I happily replied. Daddy raised an eyebrow while Mom gaped. Alexei barked, saying yes. _Looks like I can still understand Alexei in dog language. _Daddy looked at Mom and she nodded.

"Daughter, you are now named Nicole Jolie Roza Romanov. Roza for short. Do you accept?". asked Daddy. I said yes, and we hugged with Alexei in the middle, licking our faces and laughing. We went back to Sophie's house, and there Mom wrote a note for Grandma Marie. _Yes I am calling her Grandma._ And we left with Mom and Daddy being married in a small church with me and Alexei as witnesses. And we got a certificate for me as their daughter. Later, we left on a boat on the river, looking forward to the adventures for our family. I giggled as I watched Daddy dance with Mom, and glanced down to see Alexei covering his eyes with his ears. We cheered as they laughed, chatted with me. I slept happily that night with my new family, and thought of old happy thoughts as I didn't have the necklace anymore, but I bet Sunrise knows that I need peace and is a child now. _I wonder if I could ask Daddy to teach me to dance tomorrow. Who knows? (giggles). So sleepy. What kind of adventure is waiting?_


	7. Chapter 7

_(Sunrise's P.O.V.)_

Well, Brownstripe or Roza now, she was right. The necklace was gone, so she couldn't come back or talk with me, but I can watch her in the portal. She looks so happy. She finally found a family and she is never letting go.

In case if you are wondering what Alexandra told me before she removed it from Roza, she told me that her new family will take care of her and that she will be fine. Of course, I accepted it. But earlier when Roza was struck by the stone horse, everybody and I was upset and sad, then surprised when Roza came back as a child, a new daughter for Anya and Dimitri. Alexei is gladly living happily with them, playing with Roza.

They went on, having adventures, exploring the world. Roza is having the best childhood she could ever have with her family, and her parents are so happy, proud with their child. Through I think the family will grow sooner or later. (chuckles).

I will update on her development and family once a while. But I am giving them quiet and peace for now. Bye.


End file.
